First Date
by Katrara
Summary: sasuke and sakura finally go on a date: sasusaku no lemon though srry
1. Chapter 1

The Best morning,

'Man morning already, I barley got any sleep last night' the raven haired teen thought to himself waking up. Walking over to his dresser, looking into the big mirror on the back of it, "My hairs a wreck, a quick shower should fix it up though". Sasuke's hair was pretty easy for him to do, he got the hair cut when he was little and all it took was a shower with some good shampoo and a brush to style it. As he went to get his clothes out for the day he noticed the calender, it was the 23, his birthday. "Man I guess it's pretty sad when you forget your own birthday, o well no one ever cares anyways. So I'mm another year older, big deal." Grabbing his clothes and a towel he went into the bathroom, showered, dryed off, got dressed, and did his normal morning routine.

Beep Beep Beep,Beep Bee "Alright already I hear you, now shut off" the still sleepy Sakura said going and turning off her alarm clock. crawling out of bed the pink haired girl went over to her dorr that led to her bathroom, looking in her full body mirror. "ugh, I look horrible, I so need a shower" she said to herself wondering into her bathroom to shower and brush her teethe. Coming out of the shower in her pale blue bath rob she went to her closet and dresser and picked out her outfit, going to get dressed and than going to the mirror again to do her hair, tying the headband on as ussual. Packing her bag she looked up at the calender. 'Hmmmm, the 23 wasn't I suppose to do. . . O YEAH IT'S SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY' she screamed in her head. Running over to her shelf she grabbed the little box holding the present she'd gotten for Sasuke, placing it in her bag she went downstairs ate a quick breakfast and went out the door.

Sasuke was a little earlier than ussual at the bridge today but he'd set his alarm clock off a few minutes on accident so he got dressed earlier than ussual and everything. 'I wonder how late Kakashi will be today' he thought to himself looking out at the calm water. Sakura soon came down to the bridge just a few minutes after Sasuke, she knew he got their first normally and wanted to meet him up there. "Sasuke" she said walking over next to him. "O, hi Sakura" Sasuke replied not exspecting her to be here this early. "I came a little earlier to tell you happy birthday" Sasuke imidieatly looked up at hearing someone acctualy care this year and do anything, even wake up early to meet him on his birthday. "Really, thanks" Sasuke replied, watching as Sakura went into her bag, pulling out the gift she'd gotten Sasuke. "Here, it's kinda stupid I know but I just wanted to get you something so bad I couldn't resist". Sasuke took the present slowly unwrapping it, it was a little silver box, with crimson trimming and words engraved in it in crisom too saying ' For The One I care Most About'. Sasuke was speachless on the outside but on the inside he was spazzing. 'O my God, she just gave me an amazing birthday present and told me she loves me at the same time, god I never wanted to tell her the truth about how I feel about her, I alwas thought Naruto would get her, but now, nows my chance and I'm taking it'. After talking to himself and staring at the box in his hands for a minute he finally talked, "Sakura, this is so sweet, I havn't gotten a present in ages and I think this just might be the best one I've ever gotten" Sasuke said, his voice leaving it's coldness for the moment to be replaced by more kindness. "I'm glad you like it Sasuke" Sakura replied with a warm smile. 'Wow Sasuke really seems to like the present and he also seems to be a lot nicer right now' Sakura thought to herself not aware of what Sasuke was acctualy thinking. 'She really does care about me, I can't believe I was so cold and mean to ignore her all this time, she only meant to help and be kind, acctualy be there to help me so I'm not completly alone, and yet I told her she was annoying even though I was lying, I'm not lying anymore to her' Sasuke thought over in his mind. "Ummmmm, hey Sakura" Sasuke asked with a nervous voice. "Yeah" Sakura replied. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight and stuff, you know, like a date" Sakura stood there for a moment pour shock on her face before screaming her answer and hugging Sasuke like crazy. "Yes! yes yes yes I would love to", Sasuke laughed a little how a simple question like that could make her so happy. 'Wow, she really wanted to go out with me, but han again I guess I've felt the same way only I'm not as active like her' Sasuke hugged her back carfull not to drop his present.

At that moment Naruto came walking up, "hey whats uhhh. . .". Naruto stopped seeing the fact that his crush was completly clinging onto his rival, and his rival was clinging back. "You two are early". "I accidentaly set my alarm clock for 5 instead of 5:30 so I got here a bit earlier than ussual" Sasuke replied to Naruto's comment. "Yeah and I wanted knew Sasuke normally came here early as it was and I wanted to meet him up here to tell him happy birthday" Sakura comment on why she was there early too. "Wait! It's Sasuke's Birthday?" Naruto questioned. "Yes Naruto it is my birthday today" Sasuke answered to Naruto's question in a rather annoyed voice, loosening his grip on Sakura. "Soooooo, what up than since aparently I'm late" the blond asked scratching the back of his head. "Not much, I gave Sasuke a little present, and Sasuke asked me out after" Sakura explained to the clueless blond. "And she of coarse screamed yes" Sasuke commented in on. "WHAT!?" Naruto was completly shocked that Sasuke and Sakura were now dating. 'I can't believe it, why does she like him so much and why on earth would Sasuke ask HER out first, that is so not like him' Naruto was in complete shock.

Kakashi soon came and the team got their mission, go and clean up around Nakano river. The team took their mission as ussual only Sasuke and Sakura were never more than 5 feet apart. "Naruto" Kakashi said. "Uh, o yeah sensie" Naruto replied coming out of his little stare at Sasuke and Sakura. "Stop staring at them and get back to work" Kakashi ordered, although he to was a little shocked. 'Who would have thought they would eve acctualy go out and Sasuke be the one to ask Sakura instead of vice versa' he knocked himself out of his thoughts though and went back to reading his book and watchin his students work. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Date

Once their mission was over Kakashi dismeissed the group and told them they had the next day off to relax or train on their own. " I'll come by your house in about 2 hours, is that okay" Sasuke asked Sakura, Naruto just staring at them still. "Yeah sure that should give me plenty of time to get ready" Sakura replied, she haddn't stopped smiling since Sasuke had asked her out and amazingly Sasuke was smiling every time he looked at his date. "Kay see you later than" Sasuke said wavint to Sakura as he grabbed his bag, and went home.

Laying his bag on his bed he went and showered, freshing up before going to his closet and picking out an outfit. He of course had his daily ninja clothes with the navy blue top and white shorts but he also had casual clothes too like a normal teen. 'I don't need to get all that dressed up, just look normal but nice'. Sasuke told himself. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and he threw a red shirt over top just so he didn't look to plain. Slipping into a pair of sneakers he went to the bathroom to straighten his hair out a bit.

Sakura hurried on home to get ready for the date she had wanted her whole life. Picking out an outfit, a mini jean skirt with dark black leggins and a red halter top and some fishnet gloves. She then went into the shower, drying off, brushing her teethe again and getting dressed in her outfit. She put on some red ballet flats that matched her top and than went to do her hair and make-up. Her make down, not a lot just a little around her eyes and some lipstick. She left her hair down but grabbed a dark blue scrunchy and put it in her purse along with her little bit of make up, a mirror, a cell phone, house keys, and a pocket knife in the hidden pouch for emergancies. She glanced over at the clock ' it's 6:50 Sasuke should be here in about 10 minutes'. "I should be able to do my nails in time" she said to herself grabbing her nail kit and sitting down at her desk to do her nails, while she waited for her date.

Sasuke was walking up the steps that lead to Sakura's glancing at his watch before knocking '6:57 I don't think she'll mind if I'm 3 minutes early' Sasuke thought to himself as he knocked at the door. "O you must be Sasuke, come one in I'll go get Sakura" Sakura's mom told Sasuke gesturing for him to come inside while she went upstairs to get her daughter. Sasuke stood in the folly for a minute before Sakura's mom came down, "she'll be down in a minute". "Okay" Sasuke replied to her, he never was that open or active around adults he didn't really know, he was just polite and did as told, most of the times. "O I just want to let you on in a little rules to Sakura probley didn't tell you about" Sakura's mom said getting Sasuke's attention imediatly "okay". "Rule number 1 no later than 11:30 for the first few dates untill I'm sure your a good kid for my daughter, I hear about you all the time but you never know how people are now a days" she started. "Okay I can handle that rule easily" Sasuke replied to her, in a voice letting her know he respected her and would not disobey her. "Okay and the only other real rule is don't lie to me or Sakura by saying your taking my daughter someplace and than change your mind at the last second understood". "Of course" Sasuke replied. "Good just wanted to make sure you knew the rules with my daughter" Sakura's mom said. Before Sasuke could reply he heard someone walking down the steps and looked up to find Sakura walking down. 'Man she is even hotter when she's not on a mission' Sasuke thought to himself trying not to drool or leave his mouth hanging open. "You ready" Sakura asked walking over to Sasuke. "Yep" Sasuke replied. "Cool, bye mom" Sakura said turning around real fast before running out the door with Sasuke.

"So where should we go eat tonight" Sakura asked with a little laugh. "Where ever you want" Sasuke replied as he hooked arms with Sakura. "Okay" Sakura replied, she thought for a minute before answering fully, "how about Olive Garden".(i suck at comin up w/ my own resturants okay) "Sure I love there pasta" Sasuke said as the the two walked down the street, taking a left at the corner approching the resturant. "Table for how many" the waitor upfront asked the couple. "Two please" Sasuke and Sakura said in unision. "Alright then this way please" a girl waitor said walking up. The couple followed them down the resturant till they were at their table. "Here you go, may I offer you two some drinks" the waitor said getting out a tablet for order taking. "I'll take some coke please" Sakura replied to the women cheerfully. "Same here" Sasuke said politly. "Alright than" the women replied to them and walked away. "So what you want, my treat" Sasuke asked Sakura. "O no it's your birthday no way am I gona let you pay tonight, I'm payin" Sakura quickly replied. "You sure" Sasuke asked not wanting to imediatly give in to a free meal. "Yes Sasuke", "Thanks Sakura" Sasuke replied to her.

After they both ate and left the resturant it was around 9:30. "Wana go for a little walk through the park" Sasuke suggested as the couple walked out the door. "Sure" the pink haird girl replied in a extremly cheerful tone as she latched onto Sasuke's arm. The couple headed down the street and soon ended up in the park. Stopping at at little bench at about 10 the two started to talk and talk, by the time they looked back at the time it was almost 11:15. " O no my mom said I had to be home at 11:30 it's almost a 30 minute walk from here to my house" Sakura exclaimed seeing how late it was. "Don't worry I know a short cut, you'll only be about 5 minutes late if we run" Sasuke replied to her, standing up and taking Sakura's hand. "Okay" Sakura replied to her new boyfriend as the two started to run down the street, cutting through alley's along the way.

"Well your 6 minutes late, I hope your mom won't be to mad" Sasuke said getting the door to Sakura's house for her. "She won't be and plus I doubt she'll have even noticed" Sakura replied with a laugh. "I had a really good time tonight though" she added. "Me too" Sasuke commented back. Sasuke gave Sakura a little hug and Sakura even went up on her toes a bit to give Sasuke a little kiss on the check, laughing as she said goodnight and walked into her house. "Man who would have thought I would ever have such a great birthday night" Sasuke said to himself as he walked home. 


End file.
